Dearly beloved
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: "Umm yeah sir I'm Ronald, Ronald Knox." he said as his extend his arm towards the now shocked man "Well, what is your name dear sir?" Oneshot! Pairings: USCan with a dash of Fruk if you squint and OC!Philippines.


**Author's note: A random drabble that just appeared out of nowhere. Really and this is an AU!**

**Discalimer: I don't own any of these.**

* * *

><p>"F-father..."<p>

A young 6 year old boy reaches out towards a grown man only for his hand to not able to grab the man's blue coat as the man shook his head sadly, tears in boy's purple eyes, and left. His eyes tried to held back his tears as the silence lingers across.

Why? Why did father had to leave him, his grandparents and his mother for that stupid independence!? Just why?...

Caramel blonde wavy hair covered his eyes he cried softly, what would his grandfather Arthur thinks!? Why would he raise such..such rebellion?! His father, his hero... The former representation of Lakota Sioux and now the Thirteen Colonies, he was a mere 16 year old when he agreed, albeit forcefully by the Queen's people, to let his grandfather adopt him and civilize him. He was thriving isn't he? So why did he have to fought him back?

Was it because of his people?

"Ronald..." a smooth yet mourn tone of his grandfather beckons him. Green eyes showed sorrow as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You best get back to your mother..."

"G-grandfather Arthur..."

"Your mother Madeleine is worried about you...go on now lad, it's time to slumber."

* * *

><p>Hearts raced rapidly as he run across the field, ignoring the heavy rain downpour as guns went off. The young boy cried as he shields himself from the incoming blast.<p>

Oh why did he disobeyed his mother!?

"RONALD!" a voice boomed across the field as Ronald slowly looks up. His eyes squint to get an access for a perfect view only for him to stumble back. Stormy blue eyes, dark blonde hair and a face so similar yet so different from his. Blue flashed across his line of sight as one specific person was registered in his mind.

"What in blazes name are you doing in here!?" his father, Alfred, scolds him as he shield his son from the incoming downpour "This is a battlefield between me and your grandfather Ronald. It's dangerous!"

Ronald shakes, his father was never an angry person but once you did manage to, woe goes to that unfortunate soul. "I-I.." he tears "I j-just wanted to see you again father..." he cried as he wrapped his small limbs around his father.

"Oh Ronald my son..." his father whispered "I miss you and my beloved Kanata as well... but alas, she chose to stay with your grandfather and you, a child, have to stay with your mother..."

"B-But why do you have to fight against granfather Arthur!? Why can't you stay? Why can't we all be together father?.."

His father murmurs "You'd understand someday when you have your own people my dear Ronald..."

* * *

><p><em>It...hurts...<em>

"M-My son!" his mother cried as she was held by a Frenchman. Her beautiful blonde caramel hair was now is a state of disrepair as she struggles to break free to reach her son, purple eyes carried tears. "RONALD! STOP PLEASE! MY POOR SON! RONALD!"

_Mama...papa...make it go away..._

_My chest hurts so much..._

"DAMN YOU!" his father screams "It's all your fault you selfish prick! You killed my son!" he cried in rage as he attacked.

"Was it my fault that my grandson is dying!? It was also yours to begin with! You annexed his lands with yours!"

"You never told me he represented the British states here- NO RONALD! Confound it! LET ME GO! RONALD!"

_M-ma...ma...ma...pa...pa..._

_I-I...l..o...ve...y...o-ou..._

His heart stops.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Grim Reaper Academy here." A man with dark hair with yellow green eyes announced as he lead a small group of students, hand picked souls best for being a Grim Reaper, as introduces them to the basic of their world. "You, are all lucky to be picked to be a part of our group and therefore must do your best to do your job well- yes young man?"<p>

"Sir? If I may ask, why is it that we can't remember except our first names and why are our eyes green?"

William sigh as he massages his temples, that **question** always pops out. "Young man, as Grim Reapers we are all require not to feel too attached to some humans as we might fall into biased and go against their death if that is to happen. Our eyes are green because of the effect of our power in bringing you all back into this state. Any questions?" he looks around.

"Uh yes sir...why do some of us require the need to wear this...glasses again?.."

A left eye twitches "Those who don't know the importance of glasses to Grim Reapers... Should get a pay cut!" he snarls.

* * *

><p>"My name is Ronald To-Die!" he boasted "The next great grim reaper!"<p>

Another day, another job for him. Seriously, humans die each day so why bother to resist the inevitable fate that was lay down since the beginning of your time? They should stop resisting because it will cause him to go overtime (which he hates).

"Bloody hell!? I-Is that you Ronald my dear lad?.." a messy blonde hair man with thick eyebrows held his tears as he faces the young grim reaper. "R-Ronald..."

"_How does he know my name?_ Umm yeah sir I'm Ronald, Ronald Knox." he said as his extend his arm towards the now shocked man "Well, what is your name dear sir?"

The man took a step back, his face paled upon hearing his words. Does he not recognize his own grandfather? And why the bloody hell is his eyes green? Those shade are-

_No... please don't tell me that my grandchild is now a grim reaper..._

Ronald flinched as he remembers his job "Well farewell for now old chap, I got to have a job to do and women to see! Cheerio!" he waved off, unaware that he was still being stared at as he fled.

The man looked at him with sorrow before something clicked in his brain. Damn frog and his genes, Ronald is now a womanizer! He then snapped back as he no longer see his grandchild's form, cursing himself for letting him go. Grim Reapers are harder to track since they go everywhere...

_Wherever you are Ronald...be safe..._

* * *

><p>"Mama!"<p>

A young boy with dark brown and spiky hair and brown eyes run towards a silky blonde hair woman as he showed her a flower. His mother chuckled at her son as he babbled on how he grew it before he squealed in happiness as he heard the incoming sound of a car.

"Papa!" he yell in happiness before he envelopes himself in his father's strong arms "Papa look look! I grew a flower!"

His father chuckled "That's great Mark! You're such a smart boy." he then turns around "Phil! Look at what you're younger brother grew!"

A tan skin with dark brown hair came with a bunch of suitcase as he grinned happily at his younger brother "Well well you want to be a master gardener someday eh Mark?" he suddenly gulped as one of his suitcase opened, revealing several gadgets as their blonde hair father narrowed his blue eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line as he looker at the tan skin boy with a disapprove look.

"Phil... what did I tell you about your 'selfie' habit?..."

"B-But tatay Alfred!"

Unbeknownst to them, a blonde hair wavy hair young man was observing the scene with an unreadable expression. His chest ache as he continues to observe them. The ache grew painful as he watch the way the blonde hair man pinches the tan skin boy's ear as the younger boy laugh as the silky hair woman tries pry the man's hand off the boy. Grim reapers shouldn't feel like this... he saw tons of families but why is does this stand out the most? Why does he continue to watch over them and why does he long for them?

Why does it felt like he once belong to them?

* * *

><p><strong>Mark= Molossia<strong>

**Like I said, this is an Au and it appear while I was dozing off...**


End file.
